Modern hearing assistance devices include a number of connectors for an increasing array of connected device components. For example, hearing aids include receiver-in-canal designs that feature a receiver disposed near or in the wearer's ear canal that is connected by a wires. Other apparatus may be connected to the hearing aid as well. These connections can pose problems with regard to reliability, ease of use, and modular replacement.
What is needed in the art are improved connections for hearing assistance devices.